Charcoal Wings
by RachMarv
Summary: What happens when the emotionless heiress of Altera unexpectedly meets an intruder—a mysterious raven— sitting on her balcony in the middle of a cold autumn night? The most tragic love story of the season, that's what. Filled with comfort, lies and heartbreak; emotions that Eve herself never knew she was capable of feeling. RavenxEve -Kingdom!AU
1. Prologue

**okay so hi this is legit my first story in this site and spare me if idk how to use some tools lol im too lazy. This is basically a Kingdom!AU and everyone's human. Raven and Eve are both the same age, around 18. For the classes, you can choose which you like for the characters but for Eve, she's a CEm. ALSO ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE. So expect some cringey words to repeat themselves lol.**

Eve Altera's life was _absolutely_ boring.

Others considered it luxurious and extravagant, saying that she was lucky to have the life she had at the moment.

Being the ultimate heiress to the Altera Empire, wherein the production of advanced technology existed.

Living in a palace that was the absolute envy of the surrounding kingdoms.

Having power and possessing an intelligent mind that could surpass even the greatest of scholars.

Without her, the empire would cease to exist.

Ah yes, what more could anyone want?

Her looks? The most exquisite flowers of Elrios wouldn't be enough to compare. Soft and procelain skin, delicate eyes, along with flushed lips that made her look like the most beautiful doll in the whole land.

She absolutely lived in a fairytale.

However, Eve herself, thought differently.

If only they knew it wasn't a dream come true. It wasn't the life everyone would want. It was dull and plain.

The reason behind her thoughts?

She was isolated. She felt unloved. She had nobody to talk to. It made her life not worth living at all. Despite the countless royals and noblemen visiting her every day, she still felt lonely.

The endless gifts, presents and suitors lining up all had the same twisted intentions. They meant nothing to her at all.

Those halls that she called home were filled with people she didn't even know. Filled with guards that didn't dare look or talk to her. The commoners themselves thought she was cold-hearted. Thus fear began to circulate among the people towards the princess they never even knew.

Rumors spread that she would turn out just like her grandfather, who--with a brilliant mind--became greedy for and nearly destroyed the empire with war.

Millions of lives and losses in exchange for power.

The most powerful empire but at the same time, the most hated one.

Being stuck in a place where you could not fit in was horrible.

She thought life wasn't great at all. Her wealth, her being, her status. What was the use of all of these when she wasn't even allowed to go outside?

Her life couldn't honestly be more lively, could it?

"No it couldn't." The princess sighed as she tucked herself to sleep, deep within the comfort of her luxurious room and bed.

Well, that is what she thought until she heard footsteps come from outside her room, on the balcony.

In the middle of the night.

Her heart was pounding in her chest.

What was this new emotion that she felt? Fear? She honestly couldn't remember. This felt too foreign in her perspective. Being protected daily made her life so easy.

She glanced at her hands and found them to be shaking.

Nontheless, Eve recklessly stood up from her bed and slowly started walking to meet the full moon.

The moment she opened the large doors leading outside, a silhouette clouded her vision. The silhouette that bore such dark hair. The silhouette that bore such light eyes filled with gold. It was as if his eyes held a thousand thoughts that words could never express.

But how could such eyes have the audacity to break in the palace? It was honestly a death wish if one wanted to tresspass these grounds. He looked as if he was only a commoner with his ripped clothes. Wasn't he afraid of the consequences?

"Who are you? Speak." Eve tried to command with the most authoritive voice that she could muster. Despite her efforts, the man paid her no mind and just stared at her with those eyes that had so much hatred. Eyes that had so much emotions that she never even knew existed.

Looking at him, she felt somewhat envious.

"Are you deaf? I demand you to tell me who you are." She forced, leaving behind no emotions on her features as he closed his eyes.

Eve had long noticed how the man seemed to be out of breath, as if he had just went through a war in a batlefield.

Deep and heavy breaths gradually calmed down and what soon replaced her interest was how he sat on the balcony quietly.

'Was he being chased?' She couldn't help but wonder, eyeing him silently.

Quite a few minutes passed until he opened his eyes again, revealing the fierce golden colour that put even the light of the moon to shame.

Eve could only stare in return. She was indeed curious. Both stood there, eyes fighting quietly, not daring to break the trance they were in.

Well, that was until he tore his own gaze away. He _ignored_ her, as if she was merely the air in that cold autumn night whispering in his ears.

Eve should've been angry, maybe insulted, or _offended_ even. Because how dare he, come up to her chambers --in the dead of the night, mind you-- and ruin her much needed beauty sleep?

Yes, she should've been really angry.

But unfortunately, she somehow wasn't.

The man looked as if he was contemplating, a thousand thoughts roaming around his head. About what exactly? Eve didn't know.

All she knew was that there was something. Something in his confused eyes that was begging to be revealed.

The white-haired beauty could only watch as the man silently jumped, off of the balcony and into the night, soon consumed by the darkness below.

From the night he came to the night he vanished. Speaking not a single word.

Eve quickly ran to the railing, dress flowing freely with steps rushed and quiet. To see nothing but the wind only carrying dust.

What most noble people would do is punish their guards for letting an intruder in to their balconies. Unfortunately, Eve wasn't like most people. She kept quiet of that incident for days. Thinking that it wouldn't matter at all.

Oddly enough, she enjoyed his company despite them not having the exchange of words.

Letting it happen for a second time, then a third, then a fourth. It was on the fifth when he spoke.

The ebony-haired man just sat there on the balcony, while Eve was standing a good distance away.

His eyes were clouded with thought, similiar to how it was a few nights ago.

"Are you not afraid of me?" He said, a deep yet soothing voice surrounding her ears in a barely audible tone.

If his words had been said any quieter, Eve might've not heard him at all.

Surprised, she paused and glanced at him before talking.

"I don't have a reason as to why I should fear you. I don't know you at all."

Her answer made him confused for a moment. Deciphering if she truly did not know him. How impossible that seemed in his eyes. But it also sparked hope. Hope that there may be someone out there who could truly understand.

A few moments passed until Eve asked him.

"What about you? Are _you_ not afraid of _me_?"

She questioned. Hoping that she would hear at least a single word.

Instead, ice cold eyes peered through her own and stared.

She continued,

"I'm not exactly the ideal and loving duchess that one would want, no? Cold-hearted and selfish, as they all say."

She broke her gaze from his and sat on the balcony next to him, toying with the flowers between them.

"An heiress..." Eve whispered as she carressed the red flower.

"But nonetheless a mere pawn." The girl coulf only stare. "They need me, but never want me. I'm just a tool for them." A sigh escapes her lips as she gazes up at the sky.

The stars looked beautiful that night, radiating such light that could convince anyone the beauty of simply being able to witness it.

Yet for her, despite everything, she felt nothing for it at all.

"Sometimes, I absolutely loath my life." Eve said quietly, features never leaving the blue and purple hues with stars above them.

His amber eyes, which bore through hers, blinked and looked away. It was as if his pools of gold were a mirror to her own.

His rough hand soon moved towards the red flower and he carefully scrutinized it.

"We all can't get what we want, you need to understand that." he spoke firmly yet gently, words spinning out of his lips as if they were the truth.

Eve, noticing his dark eyes and scars all over his body, said nothing in return.

Because all she could see were riddles hidden in his words.

What was he implying?

Was he a criminal? Who ruthlessly killed many for pleasure simply because the victims didn't have a choice?

Or maybe an outcast living his days without remorse or thoughts for others.

She studied his figure for a while longer, soft and delicate eyes searching for answers.

The way his masculine shoulders relaxed as he slowly exhaled.

The way his brows were knitted ever so slightly, as if he was remembering an old memory.

The way he stared at the flower, gently touching it with his hands as if one mistake could break it.

His hands, full of callouses and bruises. What had those hands been through?

Fights? Battles? Wars? He seemed too young to be having any battle scars on his body.

What made her interested in him completely though were his eyes. Hypnotizing her for they were a mystery. He seemed so stoic, but at the same time so full of emotion.

The wind grew stronger as each minute passed and leaves soon made their way toward the balcony.

The duchess was about to face them had the man not covered her gently using his cloak.

She quietly stared at his distant eyes— gaze focused ahead—endlessly shining under the moon's light.

Eve once again sighed.

How could a ruthless killer be nice towards a simple stranger?

Perhaps he was a wanderer.

Someone who constantly had to suffer such scarring trials in order to survive.

A commoner who had no choice but to deal with the cards that he was given.

His experiences were things her dull life could never give. Compared to him, she was a book filled with blank pages. The palace was the only place she ever knew.

The emotions in his eyes were proof alone of the many things he was able to witness.

Eve would never know what were behind those eyes.

But it doesn't hurt to keep trying.

She breathed in and lowered her gaze, licking her full lips as her features focused on the moon that kissed porcelain skin.

Silence consumed the pair for a few moments.

Until a single word leaves his mouth.

"Raven."

It took her a while to understand what he meant, but when she _did_ connect the pieces,

"I'm assuming that's your--"

Before the duchess could complete her sentence, a mysterious wind embraced her, and when she glanced at her companion, only one object remained.

A red flower.

 **That's it for now.** **Dont forget to Fav/Review :)**


	2. Chapter 1-Trifles

As the autumn wind embraced everything in its path, the subjects in her kingdom began to wake. Opening up markets and stores for another day's endurance. Eve quietly sat in her room, viewing the busy streets below her balcony.

It had been weeks since his last visit and the more days that passed, the more emptiness she felt within her heart, though she wouldn't admit it.

The maiden sighed as she leaned towards her hand for support. Her other hand fiddled with the red flower that he left on their last rendezvous. The moment she discovered it, commands and orders were given to search for the best vase that the guards could find.

Eve yawned and her pools of gold drifted to the ruby flower. How unusual of her to go to great lengths for a single item.

 _Especially_ an item that died too quickly, for her taste.

It had no use--it wasn't even close to exquisite-- and the petals were too fragile to be touched.

Yet here she was, drowning it in more riches and jewels than it deserved.

Eve didn't know why, but she felt the need to cherish such a thing, despite it being so insignificant.

She gently stroked the flower, as if it were a fragile doll. Her gaze quietly memorizing every crook and curve it had.

"Raven." A name slowly rolled off her tongue.

So short and yet it felt like such a mouthful.

The name that gave a joyous taste in her mouth, as if the mere mention of it could bright up any other day in her dull life.

As Eve places her hand on the railing, she couldn't help but let a soft hum escape past her lips.

She closes her eyes and a contented expression plasters itself on her features.

Emotions.

Is this what it feels like? To have emotions? To experience the warmth that flows through one when she feels happy?

She exhales, not entirely sure herself.

No matter what Eve did, her thoughts would often wander off to the ebony-haired man and his visits. However, she never considered this as an issue.

Quite the opppsite, honestly.

It surpringly gave her comfort.

"Raven" she repeated with confidence, as if testing herself on how to say it properly.

She stood up and sighed.

It was wrong to think of this as her source of fulfilment, especially in such little time, she knew that very well.

She was an heiress, a soon-to-be empress of her land. There would never be any room for mistakes. Yet here she was, letting an intruder—a commoner— walk around in her chambers as if they were lovers.

Eve stretched her arms and walked towards a luxurious table, a few books resting on its flat surface. As she observed the covers, one by one, she couldn't help but sigh once more.

Just like a book having paper and ink, it remains blank unless the skills of the author is written on paper. And although Eve had enough ink, she herself was no author in her own story.

But for once, she wanted to be.

Somehow, with Raven being there, Eve couldn't help but feel as if she'd be able to.

She was desperate. Desperate to hold and cling on to this foolish fantasy of hers for as long as she could. This fantasy that made her feel like a real human with emotions for once.

This complete and utter distraction, even if _she_ herself was at the expense of it.

Eve expected to say his name again, however, a voice cut her off.

The familiar, gentle yet powerful voice that enchanted almost all of her being for these past two weeks.

"You called?" Raven stood at the balcony, completely leaning his weight on the railing as he crossed his arms.

Eve quickly opened her eyes, and it took her quite a few moments to gather her senses. Two pairs of amber eyes met one another, blinking rapidly.

One filled with confusion and worry while the other, curiosity.

"You're here?" She asked, brows furrowed.

The man stared with an unreadable expression, his gaze never leaving hers.

"You don't want me to be?" He asked, one brow raised.

"No, that's not what I-" she paused, trying to form out sentences in her mind for the fear of saying things wrong.

He stands up slowly and walks into her chambers, looking around the place with familiarity.

"It's just. It's as clear as day." Eve lowers her gaze. "Won't you be caught?" She murmurs all the while fidgeting.

"Worried, are you?" he casually touches the shelves, as if intrigued by the many books.

She looks up and takes in his whole being. Disheveled hair, dark eyes, loose clothes. The same ripped up top he wore that exposed all his scars. As if he were a wanderer once again on the run.

"What I mean is—" She starts off slowly, carefully choosing her words. "It's been a few weeks since your previous visit, and you usually just come around when the night draws near. The guards might see you."

His charming and quiet laugh catches the maiden off guard. A thousand bright suns couldn't be enough to compare. Raven notices and slowly returns to his stoic personality, revealing nothing as he leaves no emotions on his face.

"I won't ever get captured again, i'll make sure of that." He pauses. "Although I am calmed by the moon, the sun also reminds me that I remain alive."

Despite Eve's confusion and doubt towards him, she says nothing in return.

Silence consumes the pair.

Raven turns around to glance at the well-detailed designs and things around her room, filled with more books that he quite couldn't understand.

As the morning sun invaded the room-- past her balcony windows and into her chambers-- the cold autumn wind seemed to join in and dance with their glistening hair. One bore bright silver locks, as if it were delicately weaved through silk. The other, possessed the opposite. Locks as dark as charcoal as if it were devoured by flames.

Complete opposites, yet Eve felt as if they had so much in common.

"Raven." She says softly, as if it was a word that would easily break.

He turns around to glance at Eve. Eyes, with the same colour as hers. However, the life and experiences it lived were completely different.

"Eve." She whispers.

Holding her hand out to welcome his.

She had no idea what came over her. Whether it'd be curiosity or longing to feel him close to her, she honestly didn't know.

She just wanted to keep him here as long as possible.

Seeing that he made no gesture to move, she continues.

"It's just that, we didn'- I mean- I didn't introduce myself properly." She explained, sighing in disappointment due to the outcome of her words.

How was it possible that she, a great scholar and duchess of her time, was able to stutter in front of a commoner no less?

As if her words that spoke harsh truths suddenly didn't wish for judgement.

She extends her hand once more.

"I am Eve." She lowers her gaze.

He stares at her hand, not bothering to lift his own.

"Alright." He speaks casually all the while looking at her porcelain arm; as if it were fire waiting to burn him unmercifully if ever touched.

She glanced at him and saw those golden eyes, however they looked to be clouded with thought.

Eve decided to withdraw her hand, seeing that he no longer had interest in introductions. Though it wasn't visible, her heart pounded widly, as if she had just arrived on shore after swimming in an endless ocean.

May it be due to the small amount of people she talked with, her isolation in the kingdom, or her overall skills in socializing, she observed that trying to converse with the man proved to be a difficult task in her eyes.

Seeing her discomfort in the situation, he spoke.

"What was the purpose of your hand?"

Her eyes lit up, as if that one sentence— those mere words— were more than enough.

How ever short they may be, Eve didn't complain.

"It's a way of greeting." She explains.

Eve bore no distaste for his lack of knowing things like these. Instead she relished in it, because then they would have something to talk about.

She gives her hand and takes his in hers. She could feel the warmth radiating off and the woman quietly enjoys the moment.

A simple gesture, yet it felt as if it were a thousand words and emotions being exchanged.

"My hand, touches with yours and we both shake."

Raven, puzzled, soon questions as to why they had to lock their hands.

Eve, thinking Raven felt uncomfortable, tried to move her hand away, however, he slightly tightened his grip, not letting her go

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd want m-"

"I don't mind. So don't bother taking it away."

She nodded and continued explaining the gestures.

"After you say your greeting, then you may take your hand away."

He nods reluctantly in return.

"Eve" Raven tests her name slowly, as if speaking in a foreign language that he was all too curious about.

She nods in acknowledgement. "Raven"

Eve carefully lets go of his hand and he does so as well. The moment they did, it felt empty and cold to the touch, as if it were incomplete.

"I see. How unusual for me." He focuses his features on his hand and quietly looks up at her.

Well, for her too actually. This was something that had originated in the Fieta Kingdom and for once, she wanted to try it out.

Eve had to admit, his hands felt as rough as sand compared to hers. As if he had done countless trials. Callouses and scars enveloped and decorated both while hers were porcelain white; not a single fleck of a scar to be seen.

Rough hands, but she paid no mind at all.

He clenches both into fists.

A faint yet small smile plasters itself on her lips as if she's amused by his actions.

Raven walks back out to the balcony and gestures Eve to follow, looking at her as if he's waiting.

She sighed happily and stood beside him, watching the people below. The countless voices and conversations distracted them for a while. Just letting themselves be devoured by the scene before them and in each others' presence.

As each cloud passed by, and as the colour of the sky gradually turned into different shades, Eve couldn't help but think about how quickly time passed for both of them despite no words were ever spoken.

As these thoughts came to mind, birds stumbled their way toward the edge of the balcony. Nearing the pair with each and every flap of their wings.

Out of the many birds that chirped, there was one that simply snuggled itself closer and sat, not uttering a word.

"A raven." He spoke, for the first time that afternoon. His eyes revealing the rare glint they had as the pair shared and spent their time in comfortable silence.

"Indeed." She couldn't help but stroke its dark wings and head.

Out of all the years that passed in her existence, only one repetitive thought came to mind in her dull universe. Life surely was not worth living.

However, ever since he appeared, it was as if her days and nights were slowly filled with stars that covered the whole galaxy.

"A raven." She repeats his words in a whisper, her soft amber eyes happily following the bird as it took off for its flight into the vast and endless sunset.

As Eve gazed upon the sky, she noticed how beautiful the golden sheets of the afternoon truly looked.

And she herself gradually knew how life was indeed worth living.

 **LMAO hi so okay this took me a damn year lol spare me. I honestly forgot about this story because I made my recent ones in wattpad but like pls know i plan on continuing this so dont give up yet. Also spare me if the format looks retarded, i'm not really that great in using tools around here. Anyway thanks for waiting and hope you enjoy. I've started on the next chapters so hopefully you don't have to wait another damn year lmaooo.**


	3. Chapter 2- The Prince of Elder

In the vast throne room of the Altera Palace, a disaster was quickly brewing.

"How insulting, who do you think you are?" The angry knight beside Eve unsheathed his sword, revealing a fine weapon carved with the royal crest of the empire. He glared at the guest before him and stepped forward, as if preparing for a battle.

The people in front of them—the knights who accompanied the guest— immediately drew their own weapons, not bothered by the turn of events. A few gasps were heard, the scene becoming much more threatning than intended. The advisors of Altera had to ask all of them to settle down.

"Who I am? Shame, here I thought i'd be welcomed as Altera's most valuable ally." His voice—laced with sarcasm— feigned hurt as he peered through Eve's serene pools of amber.

It was once again an early morning in the land of Elrios; filled with workers reporting progress, nobles bringing gifts and commoners starting their day. However, for the Empire of Altera, with this specific morning came a whole entourage for one specific prince.

An enemy-prince who wanted to ask for the heiress of Altera's hand in marriage.

Unfortunately, it clearly wasn't going very well.

"Your majesty, we truly are grateful for your offer of marriage but alas, we cannot accept— since the Emperor-" An advisor explained carefully before a voice cut him off.

"I wasn't asking you, old man." The devious royal didn't bother looking at the face of the official he insulted. He stood there, just patiently waiting for a certain maiden's reply to his proposal.

Eve—who was currently seated at the very center of her throne room—could only observe with cold and emotionless eyes as the guest in front of her continued smiling; as if he had done not a single sin in his entire life.

Others could feel the tension rising as every second passed. The guards, the maids and even the nasods in the very area stared in disbelief at the scene that was uncovering before them. It seemed as if everything ceased to move for a moment, only silence consumed the atmosphere.

Ah yes, just because of this one specific prince.

Which charming and dashing prince, you may ask?

"Prince Add of Elder." The beauty spoke with eloquence, expression calm and unphased. With this simple phrase, the servants were forced to bow in some form of respect.

"Duchess of Altera." He said carefully, bowing in return; purposely displaying his charming smile, as if all he were moments ago— the rude and insulting prince— did not exist.

"What business do you truly have with me?" Words spun from her lips as she studied him silently, revealing no emotion whatsoever.

"Your highness, with all due respect, it is clear as day as to how hostile both our kingdoms are with one another. Consider my offer a solution— an alliance, if you will." Add spoke smoothly, voice steady and confident, missing not a single beat.

Eve, unimpressed by his answer, continued.

"You are not the first kingdom to reveal this problem and offer this solution. Others with hostile bonds have presented themselves with the same thoughts as you." She spoke dismissively, tone laced with uninterest. As if her very words confirmed her rejection.

A few moments passed in silence, and the advisors quietly sighed in relief for the outcome. Their joy was soon shattered when the man spoke again.

"Why, you're missing an important fact. Next to your empire, i'm the strongest. Which makes me the best candidate out of all kingdoms." He grinned.

The people in the room could only scoff and laugh. Although Elder was a mighty kingdom, no one could deny it was far from being the strongest.

"Is it not Velder, dear prince, who comes in a close second to my empire?" Eve rests her hands on her lap.

The army and weapons of Velder would cause quite a large casualty if they were to wage war on each other.

"Not for long. Once we wipe out Velder, both our kingdoms will become the strongest of them all." Add answered, ignoring the mixed reactions he recieved from both parties.

Seeking for war, truly this person was a madman.

Eve won't allow it.

"I have no interest in attacking other kingdoms." Her voice held a finality to her words.

"Surely you have an interest in defending yours?"

"Excuse me?" An advisor interrupted their conversation. "Defend ourselves from what?"

"Velder, of course." He rolled his eyes quite lazily. "They plan to take your empire down to dust, is what i'm saying. Meetings, preparations and moves are already being made, if i'm not mistaken."

"Lies! How could our great empire not know about this? Surely you're tricking us." A fist was slammed on to the advisors' table. Seething rage radiating off.

Altera did not take in lightly any threats that came its way. From their smallest field to their biggest region, each held value. The thought of it losing to some other kingdom seemed too unbelievable in their eyes.

"They captured a few of my cities a while back. One, of those raided, had a powerful el crystal that could create a barrier and destroy millions if used with the right equipment." Add laughed bitterly at the memory.

Yells and arguments started filling the place, claiming that such technology had not existed yet. All one could see was pure denial.

"You've all become too proud and delusional to see how vulnerable you all are against Velder. If we become allies, they won't stand a chance." He raises his voice, annoyed with all the noise.

As the room exploded into chaos and disbelief, Eve's voice cut through everything, demanding silence. It wasn't often that she'd raise her tone, but when she did, it would usually end up surprising all.

Eve gazed directly into Add's eyes. Searching his dark pools of violet for any lies. However, she absolutely found none at all.

He told the truth.

The prince boldly smiled in retaliation.

"Tell the Emperor about this when he returns from his expedition." the beauty commanded as she stood up.

Silver locks glistening and dress beautifully detailed, one look at her could make any man kneel. It was as if a goddess came down to Elrios and blessed them with such grace.

A heavy sigh escapes her lips despite her emotionless features.

For the first time in half a century, another war would ensue. Which caused Eve more worries than she would like to handle.

She walked towards Add, each step inching closer and closer to each other.

"Truly a beauty, as they say." Add whispers as he extends a hand, inviting her to his.

The maiden hesitated, a thousand thoughts roaming around her head as she simply stared.

Although the prince seemed harsh and deceitful, she knew that his words were not at all lies. If they were indeed to create an alliance, it would benefit both of them in many ways. Where Altera lacked, Elder was there to provide. This also applied in reverse.

Countless possibilities flew around and as the more seconds that passed by staring at his hand, the more her thoughts transferred to the image of a certain raven-haired man's rough hand enveloping hers.

She blinked, revealing emotions in her eyes the very first time that day.

Uncertainty and confusion.

Clearly, the prince took her hesitation the wrong way.

Add's hand forcefully took hers into his, which made Eve look up at the man before her.

Eyes as dark as the galaxy, hair as bright as her own and hands as cold as ice. A fitting image of a prince from Elder. Any girl would think he's a catch. If combined with the looks of Eve, they'd make such a perfect couple. Both gifted with looks and intelligence, what more could any of them want?

The advisors, although not happy with the results, decided to hold their tongues. The prince of Elder would play as an important piece in their game.

These two were merely just pawns, after all.

"Come walk with me." Her soft and soothing voice resonated throughout the room and Add couldn't possibly refuse her.

"I'm honoured to finally meet you, _my_ future queen." A charming grin plasters itself on his features as they continued walking towards the palace gardens.

Flowers and plants all around presented themselves and the servants that soon passed by were too stunned to move. The couple looked as if they were too good to be true.

"This _queen_ of yours is not easy to deal with, I hope you understand that." Her gaze, quite distant, is focused ahead.

"Cold, just like the rumours." Add sighed.

"Let's make this work regardless. Be mine and i'll be yours." He spoke with confidence whilst giving her a white rose, as if striking a deal rather than forming a relationship.

As his soft hand tightened gently around hers, and as he bombarded her with praise, Eve found herself worrying ever so slightly.

Because despite the admiration, the benefits, or the security of her empire and his own, a thought still wandered throughout her mind.

She liked the warmth of rough hands much better than this.

 **Yes i know theres no Raven BUT dont leave yet lol i assure you this is RavenxEve. I just thought this would be the perfect way to introduce Add, bc this _is_ a tragedy. Tell me what you think so far?** **_Reviews really help and motivate me!_**


End file.
